Far Away
by kikiharuka13666
Summary: Sequel to Crash. Bella is far away from Edward and has to use her power to save herself.
1. Birthday Chase

**13 years after Crash**

BPOV

I walked up the house excitedly. Today was Alice's birthday and I had the perfect present. I kept changing my mind so Alice wouldn't see it. We now lived in the upper peninsula of Michigan. We were planning on moving to Minneapolis, Minnesota in two weeks. I walked into the house and smiled at Alice. The entire family was waiting for me to get home. I handed Alice the envelope and she opened it. The second she saw what it was she started squealing.

"Bella what is in that envelope?"Jasper asked.

"Your death certificate" I replied.

"Bella seriously what's in there?"Emmett asked.

"The deed to Mall of America" Alice and I said at the same time.

Everybody in the room jumped up at once and started screaming.

"What?"All of the boys asked at the same time.

"Bella now we are going to become poor."Carslie and Esme screamed.

"I can't wait to go shopping."Rosalie and Alice hollered.

The boys started to surround me so I took off. I bolted out of the house and started to run for people. The nearest town though was 30 miles away. At my speed of 180mph it would take me about 10 minutes to get there. I pushed myself harder and kept running. I could hear my family chasing me. Suddenly I was tackled from the side and looked up to see Aro.

**I know its short but I will update soon. Yes Bella is a vampire.**


	2. Kidnapped!

BPOV

"Hello Bella" Aro said menacingly.

Aro picked me up but I kicked him backwards. I felt some cold arms grab me and I struggled. I was dragged away and thrown into a black car. I kept resisting but two vampires held me down. We drove for about an hour when we stopped. I was dragged out of the car and saw that we were in a field. In the center of the field was a private jet. I was dragged into it and we took off.

"What do you want Aro?"I asked after we took off.

"I know about your power to manipulate health. So when we get to Volterra I am going to see if it works on vampires. If it does you will work for me. If not you will die."Aro said simply.

I eventually gave up the fighting. I wanted to know how he found out about me. I could manipulate health so what. I could make people sick or healthy. I often went to the hospital with Carslie. I would go to the NICU (Neonatal Intensive Care Unit) and cure premature babies. Or I would go where they kept people on their death bed and healed them. I remember the time that two pregnant women got into a car accident. One had gone into labor and her baby was sent to the NICU. She was sent to the ICU. The doctors had expected her to die but I healed both her baby and her. The other woman was about to die in the ER but I healed her. The question was why Aro would care what I did. I could make people pregnant, I just found that out. We were planning on testing it with Rosalie. I hadn't even noticed that we landed until I was pulled out of the jet into another car. We drove straight into the castle. I walked through the doors awaiting my fate.

EPOV

I could hear fighting up ahead. I could hear Aro's thoughts._ That bitch will be my wife._ I could hear her being shoved into a car. I was no longer chasing playfully I was running to save my one true love. I came to a stop when I saw the tire tracks. I took off in the direction they drove when I saw the car stopped I approached it carefully. I smelled the air. Aro had taken her. I would save her one way or another. But I would not lose her. Not again. I would not make the same mistake I made 13 years ago and walk the other way. I would die to save Bella. I carefully looked inside the car. It was empty. I smelled the air again. They disappeared into thin air. I fell to my knees. Where were they? What happened to them? Was Bella safe? Would they make her give up her life style? So many questions so few answers. I only looked up when I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Alice.

APOV

I had my hand on Edward when I had a vision.

_Rosalie was holding a baby while looking an urn. Bella was inscribed across the front. I looked closer and saw the electronic calendar. The date was 9 months 13 days from now._

I stopped and thought. In order for Rosalie to have a daughter Bella would have to come back. If she came back though why was she dead? I looked down at Edward and his eyes were black. I knew he wasn't thirsty because we had just hunted yesterday.

"Edward we will find her. I promise."I said.

"Alice I saw the vision. She is going to be dead by Christmas. I can't live without her. I love her too much. Alice we have to save her."Edward sobbed.

I was about to speak when I had another vision.

_Bella looks intently at Aro. His guard lay on the floor either dead or in pain. _

"_Bella please don't kill me."Aro begs as he drops to his knees._

"_Let me go home and if you ever come within 30 miles of my family again I will kill you and your entire guard."Bella threatened._

_Bella walked out of the room._

I gasped Bella was safe. I hope.


	3. Aro and Visions

BPOV

When the doors opened I was looking at the entire guard in one room. I made half of them drop dead. Aro was surprised when I made Jane fall to the floor screaming in pain and I took away all of Alec's senses. All I did was make him blind, deaf, and mute. I also played with his mind so that he couldn't interpret smells or feelings.

"Payback is a bitch" I muttered.

"What did Jane and Alec ever do to you?"Aro asked.

"Nothing. I just want them to feel how people feel when they use their powers on them."I told him.

"Well Bella now that we know that your power works on vampires you are going to live with me. You will marry me and you will be happy."Aro ordered.

"I will never marry you. I will never be happy without Edward."

"Well you've been a bad girl."

Within seconds I was blind folded and being dragged away. I would've used my power but I have to be able to see who I'm trying to hurt. Next thing I knew I was thrown against a wall and I heard a door slam shut. I tore the blindfold off my eyes and saw I was in a room with just walls and a door. I went over to try to break down the door but I couldn't. I then went to the wall and started trying to break that down. I had made a pretty big dent when the door opened. I looked over and saw Aro. He handed me a white dress.

"Put this on."He ordered.

I did as I was told and realized with horror that I was in a wedding dress. Aro then grabbed my arm and dragged me to the throne room.

"Try anything funny and you'll regret it."He said.

When we got to the throne room he made me marry him even though I was married to Edward. He then dragged me to his room. He took my clothes off then his clothes. He then laid me down on his bed. He had a hard on. He slid into me with a hard thrust. He continued in and out at vampire speed. I wanted Edward so bad.

EPOV

"What are we going to do?"I asked while pacing in the living room.

We had gone back to the house to plan how to break Bella out.

"Edward Bella is very powerful. If she can use it against vampires then she can take care of herself. If not then we have to break her out. Either way we need to wait for Alice to see something to determine our plan."Carslie said.

"But she could be hurt or dead right now."I protested.

"Edward I'm sorry but we can't do anything until Alice has a vision."Carslie said sadly.

APOV

I was sitting in my room trying to see Bella when I had a vision.

_Bella in a red dress. It's some sort of party. Aro brings in a human. He takes her over to Bella._

"_Bella darling" Aro says sweetly._

"_Aro forget it. I refuse."Bella growls._

"_Bella if you are going to be my wife you will take up the tradition." Aro says._

"_You know I didn't want to marry you in the first place. I'm fed up with your childish ways." Bella starts to walk away._

"_Where do you think you're going?"Demetri asks as he steps in front of Bella._

"_Home" Bella replies._

"_No you will not go home." Aro says as he approaches her, "You are my wife now."_

_All of the vampires fall to the floor._

"_Good bye Aro" Bella says as she walks away._

Now I knew for a fact Bella would be safe. I knew Edward had seen it because I heard him sigh with relief.


	4. How Dare You!

BPOV

I walked into the throne room. I was wearing a low cut red dress. It hung down to my ankles and I was wearing red stilettos. I had been married to Aro for a week and he dragged me to his room every night to fuck me. That made me miss Edward. I hated it. Why hadn't the Cullen's rescued me yet? I wanted to go home. I had a room of my own and Heidi dragged me out shopping every day. That made me miss Alice. When I wasn't shopping Felix and Demetri taught me how to fight which made me miss Emmett. Tonight I was pissed. I couldn't take it anymore. I would be home in 24 hours of else Aro was going to pay. I walked across the room and started speaking to Jane. I acted nice to everybody but I just did it to cover my feelings. If I didn't I would get thrown into that room again. Everybody was careful around me. They knew that if they got on my bad side they would be in pain. This party was for Aro's birthday. I didn't care what it was for I would do what I want. Eventually Aro walked up to me with a human.

EPOV

Bella had been gone for just over a week. Alice managed to convince me that Bella would be ok and would be home as soon as she could. I locked myself in my room just like I did 13 years ago. Bella's birthday is in 13 days. I miss her so much. The entire family was a wreck. Jasper locked himself in his room. Alice hasn't gone shopping. Emmett hasn't played with Rosalie or his video games. Carslie hasn't gone to the hospital and Esme just let her garden go. All I did was look at pictures of Bella. Suddenly my door flew open and I looked up to see Alice standing in the door way.

"What do you want Alice?"

"Edward I'm going to talk to the entire family ok. But you are going first. I know you miss Bella we all do. But would she want us moping like this? So get out of here and live your life. Bella will be home first chance she gets."

"Alice I can't live my life if my life isn't here."

"Edward she will come home."

"When?"

"I'll make you a deal. If she isn't home in 1 month we go after her. But only if you and the entire family stop moping."

"Fine"

Alice pranced out of the room and I hung the picture of Bella back on the wall. I then went downstairs and sat down at my piano. I started playing her lullaby. I miss her so much.

BPOV

It's time to get my life back.

"Bella darling" Aro says sweetly.

"Aro forget it. I refuse." I growls.

"Bella if you are going to be my wife you will take up the tradition." Aro says.

"You know I didn't want to marry you in the first place. I'm fed up with your childish ways." I start to walk away.

"Where do you think you're going?"Demetri asks as he steps in front of me.

"Home" I reply.

"No you will not go home." Aro says as he approaches me, "You are my wife now."

All of the vampires fall to the floor.

"Good bye Aro" I say as I walks away.


	5. Trip Home

BPOV

I took one of Aro's cars before I left and took that to the airport. I had a huge grin on my face as I walked up to buy tickets.

"I need 1 ticket to Houghton County Memorial Airport." I said politely.

"I'm sorry we don't have any going there for 2 days but I do have one that you land in Maine and can catch a plane from there."She said after typing for a minute.

"That will be fine."I told her.

"How many bags do you have?"

"None"

"How will you be paying for this?"

I handed her my credit card and 1 hour later I was sitting on a plane. I couldn't wait to get home. 8 hours after takeoff we landed. I went in to buy a ticket to Michigan.

"I need 1 ticket to Houghton County Memorial Airport." I said politely.

"How many bags do you have?"

"None"

"How will you be paying for this?"

I handed her my credit card and 1 hour later I was sitting on a plane. 5 hours later the plane landed. As soon as the door opened I was bolting off the plane. People kept looking at me funny but I didn't care. I rented a car and started driving home. I ended up renting a Mustang. We lived just outside of Dollar Bay. We lived right on the water and I would constantly dunk Edward in the water. I was ready to see him again.

EPOV

After I played Bella's lullaby 13 times I went upstairs to pack. We were moving in a week and Bella knows where out new house is. If she came home and didn't find us she would call. I started by boxing all my CDs. I then did the pictures. I was about to start boxing up my journals when I heard a loud crash downstairs. I hurried downstairs and found Jasper in a choke hold with Emmett on top of him.

"What are you two doing?" I asked.

"I beat Emmett at video game wrestling so he wanted to prove that he can fight."Jasper said.

"Emmett let him go and no more wrestling in the house. You know Esme hates that." I said firmly.


	6. Home

BPOV

I couldn't go fast enough. I couldn't get home soon enough. Not only that but most of the way home was under construction. Most of the traffic was stop and go. After what seemed like eternity I pulled into the long driveway. It took forever to get up the driveway. When I had the keys out of the ignition I bolted into the house. I jumped into Edward's arms immediately. When I let him go I looked around and found the entire family watching us. I missed them all so much. I went around giving them all hugs. I made sure Alice was last.

"Alice do you want to come shopping with me?"I asked her.

Within seconds I was in her car.

"So what made you change your mind about shopping Bella?"Alice asked after she started the car.

"Nothing can be worse than shopping with Heidi."I told her.

By the time we left the mall we had spent $13,000 and bought almost everything in the mall. I had picked Edward up a necklace. It was a simple silver chain with a bat at the end. The bats wings folded out and you could put pictures in them. I put one of just me and him in one side and one of the entire family on the other. When I got home I handed him the box. Rosalie then came up to me.

"Bella I was wondering if you could still try to get me pregnant."She requested.

"Sure"

I took a deep breath and used my power. I looked up when Rosalie gasped. I just smiled at her and walked away.

"Bella what did you say to make Rosalie gasp?"Edward asked.

"It's not what I said it's what I did." I replied.

"Well let's go upstairs and make memories. A week is too long." Edward said.

We went upstairs and made passionate love. I knew that everything would be ok. If Aro came back I would just kill him. I know that my family will never let anything happen to me.

I was sitting in bed reading when the door flew open. We were now living in Minnesota. Alice almost never left the mall. I looked up from my book to see Alice with a shine in her eye.

"Bella we are going shopping."She announced.

"Edward!" I yelled.

"Bell you are on your own I went last week." Edward yelled.

Ok I was wrong about my family never letting anything happen to me.

"Let's get this over with." I grumbled.

**This story is done. I'm going to start another story right after I'm done eating dinner. I don't know if it will get posted tonight or not.**


End file.
